Aaron and Emily: Haunted
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Out of order for the series yes but I already had it started. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here again. I know I told everyone I'm starting my new series for Criminal Minds and this is part of it. I just happened to have started writing it before I decided to write the series so instead of having it sit around, I'm gonna post it now. This is for Haunted. We all know this one, Hotch made our hearts stop by going into the house with no gun OR vest. Yeah so this takes place when he and Emily get home and also goes over something that Hotch said to Haley in the season premiere. Have fun. Wow there really are just some cases where I need a new ending line.

Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, Hotch would not have had to send Jack away and Foyet would be six feet under with a bullet hole in his head. Violent I know but we all know it's what he deserves. (E/N: GO GET 'IM GIRL!)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched Emily's face as she drove him home and knew if she spoke he was in serious trouble. He would admit now that what he had done was stupid and dangerous and he knew that he deserved whatever Emily was going to say or possibly shout. They finally arrived at his place and made their way into Hotch's apartment. It had been hard at first for them to go back into his place but they managed to do it, knowing if they didn't, it would be another win for Foyet and that was something they weren't willing to give him. Emily shut the door and leaned back against it.

"You want to bring Jack home right?" Emily asked, her voice oddly calm.

"Of course." Hotch said.

Emily looked up at him and he was shocked by the fire in her eyes.

"Then why on Earth would you pull such a stupid stunt?" Emily demanded. "I know you're upset about having to send Jack away but the only thing getting yourself killed is going to do is leave Jack in some place he doesn't know with no father to come home to. Is that really what you want?"

Hotch was amazed that Emily was able to keep her tone even. "No that's not what I really want. And I know it was stupid." he shook his head. "I shouldn't have done it."

Emily snorted. "Damn straight you shouldn't have done it."

A fire now sparked in Hotch's eyes. "Now wait a minute..."

Emily stepped forward. "Oh no I don't think so Hotch. Right now this isn't boss and employee talking. This is Emily yelling at Aaron for doing something stupid. And if it wasn't me it would be Dave. You tell me which is worse."

Hotch flinched. Dave would have taken a swing at him. At least Emily was just using words.

(E/N: I bet you that girl is capable of taking a swing or two at Hotch if she was mad enough)

"Now I know you're also upset about missing Jack's birthday." Emily said. "And I am too but you can't let that affect how you work on other cases. If you do, you stand no chance of bringing Jack home at all."

Hotch sighed and collapsed back on his couch. Emily moved away from the door and sat beside him, her anger and fear receding as she watched Hotch's emotions wash over his face. It was only behind the closed doors of either her apartment or his that he let anything show.

"I feel like everyday that slips by is another day Foyet could be getting further away." Hotch said.

Emily bit her lip. "I know you don't need to be reminded but Foyet wants to see you suffer having Jack gone. Leaving would prevent him from being able to see that."

Hotch reached out for Emily's hand and she willingly placed her hand in his. After Hotch had been released their relationship had hit a bit of a bump. Hotch didn't want Foyet hurting Emily as well and tried pushing her away but after a talk with both her and Dave he realized he was only giving Foyet what he wanted by trying to keep Emily away. She was his rock and without her, Hotch was completely lost. At least with her around he had stable ground to stand on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down at her desk and let out a sigh.

"How's the boss man doing?" Morgan asked.

Emily faced Morgan. "He's holding together the best he can."

"You talk to him about what he did?" Morgan asked. Given that he saw Emily as his little sister, Morgan had been concerned that it would put a strain on Emily's relationship with Hotch if she said anything.

"I did talk to him." Emily said. "And we sorted it out."

Morgan knew from Emily's short answers that the conversation was something that would stay between just her and Hotch for now and he was ok with that. He just wanted to know that his little sis was ok.

Dave stepped out of his office. "Emily, can I talk to you for a second?"

Emily nodded and stood up. Morgan watched her go, knowing she was about to share with Dave what she kept from him. It hurt but he knew that Dave and Emily were what held Hotch together and in order to do that they both needed to know everything.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped into Dave's office and closed the door. Without a word, she sat in one of his guest chairs and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well I guess asking how things are would be stupid." Dave said, taking the chair next to Emily.

Emily shook her head then lifted it. "No it wouldn't be. I just hope Foyet knows he's going to look like swiss cheese by the time we're done with him once we catch him."

Dave smiled. "Ok so I know how you are, how's Aaron doing? He hasn't tried pushing you away again has he?"

Emily smiled. "No Aaron learned his lesson the first time he tried that. He's holding together. I'm not sure if seeing Jack at the beginning of the case was a good thing or bad but I know he needed it."

Dave took one of Emily's hands. "You both did. I know that's why you were down there with him."

Emily smiled shyly. "What? Not buying the overly concerned girlfriend?"

Dave laughed. "If you were the type maybe but Emily the only thing keeping Jack from being at least your step child is that you and Aaron aren't married yet. I know how much he means to you."

Emily cocked a brow. "Married yet? You know something I don't Dave?"

"Let's call it wishful thinking Em." Dave said.

Emily had to admit, Dave was right. Not that the words would ever leave her mouth. Dave's ego was big enough without Emily's help. She did need to see Jack. Not nearly as much as Hotch but pretty damn close. She had spent so much time with him since her relationship with Hotch started and even when they were just friends, she still saw the little guy all the time. Getting him ripped away from them was more painful then Emily thought it would be.

"Hey," Dave pulled Emily from her thoughts. "you will both see him again. We will get that damn Foyet and Jack will come home."

Emily nodded. "He told me that he told Haley he'd spend the rest of his life making this up to her."

Dave knew there was something more bothering Emily.

"You know he's not going to leave you Emily." Dave said. "He did tell you that right?"

Emily shook her head. "I'd love to say he did but no he didn't. He didn't say we would break up when Haley and Jack came home but he also didn't say we'd still be together."

Dave made a mental note to go knock his best friend in the head when he was done talking to Emily. Emily wasn't insecure but when Hotch did things like that, even Dave was wondering what the other man meant. They two talked for a few more minutes before Emily left Dave's office and headed back to her desk. Dave waited until she was settled before making his way to Hotch's office. Seeing he wasn't with anyone, Dave walked in without knocking and closed the door once he was through. Hotch looked up and saw Dave's face.

"What?" Hotch asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "I'm trying to decide if yelling at you or hitting you would work better."

Hotch frowned. "Dave what are you talking about?"

Dave stepped closer to Hotch's desk. "I understand making it up to Haley for putting her through everything but tell and I mean honestly Aaron, are you going to break up with Emily when Haley and Jack get back so you can make it up to her?"

Hotch dropped his pen, now really confused. "Of course not Dave. Why would you even think that? I love Emily."

"I know you do Aaron but it's not just me thinking that." Dave said. "From the way you told Emily, she isn't sure that your relationship is going to continue once Haley and Jack come home."

Hotch cursed. He hadn't even thought about how it would sound to Emily. He didn't want her thinking that it was only a matter of time before she lost him.

"Can you send her in here?" Hotch asked.

Dave shook his head. "Wait until lunch and take her way from the office. We both know Emily's not usually emotional but when it comes to you, no matter what you say, she's going to get upset."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. Could you let her know that I'm going to talk to her and everything's ok or should I?"

Dave smiled. "That I'll send her in for." he turned serious again. "Just remember Aaron, I'm not the only one who will kick your ass if you hurt Em. Derek, JJ, Reid and Garcia will be right behind me."

"I know Dave." Hotch said. "And you have no idea how sorry I am for giving her doubts about our relationship."

Dave opened the office door. "Just fix it and I'll at least forgive you."

Hotch watched Dave walk down to Emily's desk and motion her up to Hotch's office. Standing to close the blinds, Hotch turned just as Emily walked in.

"Close the door." Hotch said. "And please don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

Emily looked uncertain but closed the door. Hotch kicked himself for what she must be thinking. He stepped up to Emily, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I'm sorry." Hotch said.

Emily took a deep breath. "For what?"

"For making you think that once Haley and Jack come home, I'd break up with you." Hotch said. He could see tears forming in Emily's eyes. Damn Dave for being right. "It's ok, don't cry. I'm gonna take you out at lunch and explain exactly what I meant the other night." he took Emily's hands and pulled her close. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere no matter what. You're stuck with me for a very long time."

Emily smiled, pushing the tears down even though she knew they'd be back later. "I like the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood next to Morgan, Austin and Reid as they watched Emily and Hotch come back from lunch. They could all tell by looking at Emily's eyes that she had cried but that was overshadowed by the smile on not only her face but Hotch's as well.

"I'm glad they fixed things." Reid said.

Morgan nodded, arms crossed. "Same. I really don't want to kick Hotch's ass."

Dave smiled. "As long as Hotch sees what he does wrong, he'll always fix it. I don't think we'll ever have to worry about kicking the boss' ass. Emily means too much to him."

Austin looked at Dave. "You've known him longest Dave, think we're looking at the next and what we know will be last Mrs. Hotchner?"

Dave focused on Emily and Hotch standing in Hotch's office. Seeing the look on their faces, Dave was able to answer.

"Derek, Austin Spence I can tell you that it is a very good possibility." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

If you've read my Don and Jess series then you know how much I love dropping hints. And I know since it's going to be a while before I reach season five that this is a mean place to leave you but I like do that too Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!*yelling at Lacy* Lacy you horrible person!! D: Why on EARTH would you do that?! Especially to me?! You know how snippy I get! *looks at readers* I was the one to edit her Don and Jess Wedding story, and let me tell you, it took FOREVER to get it out of her!! And then forever to edit! But if you've read it, you'd know it's worth it! :D Okay, Kisses~Sarah!

Hey no yelling at the writer! And you know how much I like doing things like that and everyone will get used to it. At least I hope. No angry mobs yet please. That's not even close to the biggest thing I could drop on you. *clears throat* Ignore that last comment.


End file.
